


Tupperware

by artifactstorageroom3_archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifactstorageroom3_archivist/pseuds/artifactstorageroom3_archivist
Summary: Jim and Blair prepare for a new arrival.





	Tupperware

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> This was written in response to the Sentinel Thursday challenge #278 “Primary Colours (colors).” 
> 
>  The challenge sparked a memory of a remark I saw on a Sentinel discussion post that pondered what color Tupperware Jim would assign to a child should he and Blair have one.
> 
> There are allusions to rape in this fic. Only very,very mild allusions, but you have been warned.

“Yellow?” Blair asked dumbfounded.

“Yeah, so?” Jim replied as he began to methodically re-rinse the new Tupperware.

“It’s just not very masculine is all,” Blair pointed out.

“Well, we’re already using red and blue, Chief,” Jim replied.

“Yeah, but yellow?”

“You know, I didn’t think you’d be the type of guy to have this kind of hang-up,” Jim said as turned to stare fondly at his partner.

“I’m not, really, I’m just… Forget it,” Blair said as he snagged a towel to begin drying the plastic containers before Jim decided his needed to wash them again.

“Hey,” Jim used his soft tone as he put a hand on Blair’s shoulder.

“Really, Jim, it’s nothing. I’m just a little stressed is all,” Blair admitted.

“You and me both. This is a big step, huh? It’s not just going to be you and me anymore.”

Blair nodded and grabbed a lid to dry, but stopped the towel halfway through the swiping motions.

“Is it,” Blair paused and forced himself to keep going, “I’m just… You’re going to stay aren’t you? I’m not sure I know how to do this by myself.”

“I think we already had this conversation, Chief. You, me and baby makes three. You know that. You think that yellow food containers are a sign I changed my mind?”

“Nah, I was just thinking that he’s not really yours, you know? That he’s mine, not ours. You don’t have any real reason to commit to this.”

“He’s not really yours either, Chief,” Jim reminded him.

Blair shook his head, “He’s gonna be my baby brother. All my life I wanted one, you know? I might not have looked it, but I was so envious of you when I found out about Stephen.  I just didn’t want it this way. I never would’ve wanted Naomi to get hurt, and now I’m hurting her even more. Maybe she’s right. Maybe the best thing is to let her put him up for adoption. She’d process, and I’d process, and she could come visit me without seeing a reminder of what happened to her.”

“And for years you’d fret and worry about him. You’d wonder if his new parents were raising him right. Are they being open minded? Are they letting him experience different ideas? Are they letting him eat sugar and lard for breakfast? Then, someday, he might show up on your doorstep asking about his past, and you’d have to tell him the truth without knowing if he’d ever talk to you again. Not knowing if he’ll want to try to be your brother, or if he’d end up being some narrow-minded punk who doesn’t like your hippie ways or the balding Neanderthal you live with.”

Blair’s mouth twitched slightly, “Man, I don’t think you should let Simon know that you think he’s a Neanderthal.”

Jim shook his head and swatted Blair with the still damp washrag.  “I’m serious here. I want what is best for you, and you want that baby. Naomi isn’t going to stop loving you. It’s her decision who he goes to, if she didn’t love you, she wouldn’t be letting you take him.”

“And what about you?” Blair asked softly.

“I’m not going to lie and say that I planned on being a father, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to up and run because things get tough one day. I told you I’m in this for the long haul, and I mean it. Besides if that kid is anything like his brother, he’ll have me wrapped around his little finger in a week.”

“A week? I seem to remember it taking significantly longer.”

“Mmm, well you’re older, and you shed,” Jim teased as he began to slide his arms around Blair’s waist.

Blair sighed and leaned back into the embrace, “Okay, man, you sold me on it.”

Jim kissed him lightly on the top of his head, “Thought I might. Now, you want to tell me what yellow Tupperware had to do with this?”

“I just, you know, purple would’ve been nicer is all.”

“Purple?”

Blair cleared his throat nervously, “Blue and red, they make purple.”

“I thought you’d prefer the individualism of another primary color.”

“I’d prefer the symbolism of having two parents. My brother is going to have it hard enough, you know? I think, I think he deserves to have whatever support he can get.”

“Well, is there any reason why he can’t have both?”

“Aside from the fact that we’d then own enough Tupperware to host our own party?”

“Smart ass,” Jim whispered softly into his partner’s ear.

“Yeah, I am,” Blair agreed amicably as he placed the items he was holding down on the counter and slid his hands to rest on top of Jim’s.

“You know, Sandburg, I think that maybe you’re right. I should just donate all of this and get purple for all of us. It’d make things messy should you decide to leave me for Simon.”

“Man, I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think I’d sue for custody of the kitchen goods.”

“No?”

“Are you kidding? Simon makes way more than you do; he can buy me new stuff.”

Jim turned Blair around and kissed him gently, but thoroughly.

“Can Simon give you that?”

Blair shook his head and placed a hand on the side of Jim’s face.

“I thought not,” Jim said smugly.

“Mmm,” Blair agreed as he eased his body closer to Jim and tugged on the back of Jim’s head to pull it closer.  

“Jim?” he whispered when their lips were almost touching.

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For not being yellow about this,” Blair said quickly and then kissed his lover to keep the disgusted and somewhat amused snort from coming out of Jim’s lips.


End file.
